


nights with you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Simp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love daisuga so much, instead of plot there is fluff, well u can assume its requited idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is so big but in that moment, it feels like it’s only the two of them — them and the gym and the sky and the moon.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	nights with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> huge thank u to muji, red, and meg for being my very enthusiastic beta readers!!! i love u guys so much.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this sweet lil fic!!!

There is something beautiful about Sugawara Koushi, and Daichi thinks he can see it better than anyone else.

He can see it in the way Koushi plays, when his silver hair is matted to his face and his eyes hold something dark and potent. The gentle flex of his fingers as he sets the ball; the slight upturn of his lips when they score a point; the knot of concentration in between his brows as he paces the court — every little detail is beautiful, and Daichi collects them with a reverent heart.

He sees it in the way Koushi speaks, too; gently, lovingly, calmly. His voice is comforting to hear, like a song you can never get tired of, and Daichi would like to listen to it forever. Not only his voice — Koushi’s words, too, hold power over him, and they bloom in the cracks and corners of Daichi’s mind at night when it’s hard to sleep.

He sees it in the way Koushi smiles, when his eyes crinkle into little crescents and it’s like his entire face is shining. Koushi has a pretty smile — the prettiest, even, and Daichi feels lucky every time he sees it, and even luckier when he knows he’s the one who caused it.

Daichi sees it all there and more. It’s everywhere. The beauty is everywhere in Koushi, but Daichi thinks it shines the most in moments like now.

The two of them had been left to finish cleaning up the courts, but Daichi hadn’t really minded. If anything, he was used to it, and he was more than happy to stay and hang out with Koushi alone. They’re best friends, after all. Maybe even more than that.

Cleaning up hadn’t taken very long, and before they know it the hardwood floor is practically sparkling and they’re free to go home. Instead, they find themselves slumped against the back wall of their gym, their belongings spread out around them. They use their tiredness as an excuse to stay, but Daichi has a feeling there’s more to this arrangement than just laziness.

“So…” Koushi begins in his usual lighthearted tone. His round eyes trail up to the sky, a deep blue sprinkled over with stars. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Daichi shifts in his position, draping his arm over his lifted knee. “What do you mean?”

“You know. I feel like it’s been a while since we’ve talked alone like this.”

“Oh. I guess. I mean, we’ve been pretty busy lately with studying and volleyball and stuff, so.” The remainder of his sentence fades into the night. Daichi fills the empty space with a brief glance in Koushi’s direction, and he honestly thinks he forgets to breathe for a moment.

It’s just… No matter how long Daichi has known him, and no matter how many times Daichi has seen his face, it always surprises him, how _pretty_ Koushi is. And Koushi doesn’t even _know!_ He wouldn’t even begin to imagine how big of an impact his face has on Daichi’s mind. It’s a constant image engraved in his brain, and it only gets worse at night, when Daichi starts thinking a little _too_ much, and he considers what it would be like to go on dates with Koushi, what it would be like to kiss him and study with him and maybe even hold his hand.

Koushi _knows_ , too. He’s aware of the thoughts that drift through his captain’s mind, aware of the faint pink that dusts his cheeks whenever he touches him, aware of the emotion in his eyes that contain something a little more than platonic love. Daichi isn’t even trying to be obscure, because, for starters, he can’t bring himself to, and more importantly, he _never_ hides anything from Koushi. Not even his own feelings.

Daichi has known Koushi for three years and loved him for two. Admittedly, he doesn’t know much about love. He’s still a teenager, after all, and this is his first time, maybe among many times. But if not love, then what is it? How else could he describe the feeling that bursts in his chest whenever he sees Koushi smile, or laugh, or even _speak?_ It just feels right, to call it love. He doesn’t think he has any other choice.

Daichi almost forgets he’s staring.

Koushi turns his head and they meet eyes. “What?” he asks, a small smile playing at his lips.

Daichi blinks and looks away. “Nothing,” he mumbles. He vaguely remembers something Koushi had said to him once before a game, that had stuck with him ever since. _You think too much._ It’s true. Probably the truest thing anyone has ever said to him.

“You’re looking at me weird.”

“No I’m not.”

Koushi chuckles and looks back up at the sky. “You know, I read an article earlier this morning. Apparently NASA found evidence that a parallel universe exists. Isn’t that insane? There could be a universe where we don’t even know each other. Where we aren’t even friends. Can you imagine that?”

Daichi huffs. “I don’t want to imagine that,” he says quietly. The thought makes him shudder. “A life without you would suck ass.”

“Right? I mean, for me, too. I would hate not knowing you. You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t know what to do without you, really.”

A pause. Two pairs of eyes latch onto the moon.

When he speaks again, Koushi’s voice is soft and laced with amusement. “Do you think I’d be handsome in the parallel universe?” he asks. “And, like, if we knew each other there, do you think we would still like each other?”

Daichi shrugs. “You’re already beautiful in this one, you know. And I don’t think it really matters. Even if there are a thousand universes, I’d like you in every single one.” A second passes, and he feels the heavy weight of Koushi’s eyes on him. He glances over. Koushi is smiling. “What?” he says, a bit defensively.

“That was so _cheesy_.”

Daichi flushes. “Shush. I’ll make you run extra laps tomorrow.”

“I never said I didn’t like it!” Koushi insists. His laugh is as golden and contagious as ever, and before he knows it, Daichi’s chuckling along with him, his heart twisting in his chest. They’re doubled over now, small figures leaning against a shabby grey wall. The world is so big but at that moment, it feels like it’s only the two of them — them and the gym and the sky and the moon.

 _I love you so much_ , Daichi thinks suddenly. _So much. You mean everything to me._

He wants to say it, he really does, and he’s about to, when a sudden thought springs into his mind.

 _He already knows._ The voice in his head sounds confident. 

Koushi laces their fingers together and then he smiles so beautifully, so wonderfully, Daichi swears to God that he’s prettier than the moon. Yes, there is something beautiful about Sugawara Koushi, something beautiful _in_ him, and Daichi knows it — he sees it better than anyone else.

 _He already knows._ It’s an echo in his mind. Daichi swallows his thoughts and his words and lets himself laugh. Koushi knows. He knows all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first draft of this fic in less than an hour after a month of writer's block!! originally, it was supposed to be a tiny little ficlet of around 700 words, but i went crazy during the editing stages and added some 500 more words so now it's a bit longer and hopefully a lot more fulfilling :))  
> i wrote this for red with the intent to break her heart by including heavy angst but i couldn't bring myself to do it. i honestly didn't even notice it was turning into fluff until i was like 300 words in so. here we are lol  
> i love writing so much and though this isn't my first fic i've written this is the first one i've ever published so!!! i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukisgf)!


End file.
